Bubbleslina (Stephen Druschke's Version)
Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof of Don Bluth's 1994 film "Thumbelina". Cast: * Thumbelina - Bubbles Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Prince Cornelius - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Jacquimo - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * Thumbelina's Mother - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Mrs. Toad - Pink Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Mozo - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Gringo - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Grundel - Frazzle (Company Idiot (1993)) * Mr. Beetle - Ant (The Ant and the Aardvark) * Mr. Mole - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ms. Fieldmouse - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Baby Bug - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gnatty - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Li'l Bee - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Hero - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Mrs. Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Mr. Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mr. Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Reverend Rat - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Queen Tabitha - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * King Colbert - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Chapters: # Bubbleslina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Bubbles # Bubbleslina part 2 - “Bubbles” # Bubbleslina part 3 - Story Time/“Soon” # Bubbleslina part 4 - The Fairies/Bubbles Meets Prince Michael # Bubbleslina part 5 - “Let Me Be Your Wings”/Forgets Me Not # Bubbleslina part 6 - Bubbles Gets Kidnapped # Bubbleslina part 7 - “On the Road” # Bubbleslina part 8 - Enter Splendid/“Follow Your Heart” # Bubbleslina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Animal Villains Mocks Frazzle # Bubbleslina part 10 - Berkeley Ant/“You’re Beautiful Baby” # Bubbleslina part 11 - Fievel, Olivia and Cynthia Tries to Save Bubbles/Poor Bubbles # Bubbleslina part 12 - Splendid Asks For Directions/Michael Searches For Bubbles/Frazzle’s Plan # Bubbleslina part 13 - Splendid Asks For More Directions/Michael Gets Frozen/“Soon” (Reprise) # Bubbleslina part 14 - Meet Mrs. Brisby # Bubbleslina part 15 - Mr. Basil of Baker Street/“Sun” # Bubbleslina part 16 - Basil’s Tunnel/Basil’s Proposal # Bubbleslina part 17 - Frazzle’s Next Plan # Bubbleslina part 18 - “Marry the Mouse” # Bubbleslina part 19 - Splendid’s Treatment/Fievel, Olivia and Cynthia Defrosts Michael # Bubbleslina part 20 - The Wedding/Frazzle Crashes the Wedding/The Final Battle # Bubbleslina part 21 - Happy Endings # Bubbleslina part 22 - End Credits/“Follow Your Heart”/“Let Me Be Your Wings (Reprise)” Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Stephen Druschke Films Trivia: * This spoof will be in loving memories of Joe Lynch, Carol Channing, John Hurt, Barbara Cook, June Foray, and Kenneth Mars. * Ariel, King Triton, Thumbelina, and King Colbert were voiced by Jodi Benson and Kenneth Mars. * Like Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof, Emilylina, this is an NTSC spoof. * This is the 25th movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. * An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, and Thumbelina were directed by Don Bluth. Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs